


A Piece of Pie

by writethisway



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agent Carter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Let daniel angst, but its fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 18:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethisway/pseuds/writethisway
Summary: Peggy and Daniel go to get pie. It goes wildly different than expected.





	A Piece of Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to @peonia cause she's awesome and helps me out with getting a collective Prompt together cause add is shit.

“Do you want a piece of pie? I think we’ve earned it.” Peggy smiles and kisses Daniels cheek. Which was true. They had finished up a major case that had almost gotten Peggy killed, got all the paperwork done on time, and were both dead tired and starving.

“Sounds swell Peggy.” He says once he gets in the car. He kisses her cheek and smiles softly.

“Perfect, Bob’s?” She says getting in and putting her purse under her seat.

“You read my mind.” He smiles starts the car, driving to Bob’s Diner, which had been around for a little less than a year now, but was very good with very good pies.

He turns into the parking lot and that’s where everything goes to hell in a handbasket. “Oh.” He sighs and looks around. Half the parking lot was cut off for renovations, and the other half was full.

“Let’s just look around okay?” She says lightly.

He nods and drives slowly, where he finally found a parking space. “Hey, Peggy. I think I found o-”

Which wasn’t parkable because a bastard had parked over the line. Way over the line. And Daniel loses it. He goes out onto the main road, pulls over to the side, turns off the car, and slams his hand on the steering wheel, making Peggy jump. “Daniel what-”

“This week has gone to hell! A-All I want to do is to get a slice of pie with my wife. All I wanna do and that bastard has to park like that. I can’t get in or out of my seat with that much space, and I don’t want to scam your side trying to park closer to the other side. Then I have to worry about if you have enough room to get out while I’m over here, getting out as slow as a turtle, as some might say. And then I have to deal with everyone inside as well and Goddamnit. I just want some pie. Just two slices of pie for me and my wife.” He yells before hitting the steering wheel again before leaning his head back on the headrest and sighing, shaking in anger. “And don’t even talk about parking three blocks away cause that’s not happening.” He says softly.

Peggy was in a bit of shock at this point. She knew he had been on edge this entire week, the case not helping at all, and this had broken Daniel. So she took his hand and rubbed his back, while softly singing “The White Cliffs of Dover”, knowing that calmed him down after nightmares, so maybe it would calm him down here. He straightened a little, but overall he calmed down, and Peggy didn’t stop singing and rubbing until he squeezed her hand back and pulled her into a hug.

“Better?” She whispers pressing a kiss to his cheek.

He nods softly, not letting go of her. “I’m fine. Sorry, this week has been-”

“Difficult?”

He nods and holds her tightly.

“Why don’t you drop me off, and I’ll go and get them. We can go to your lookout spot you’ve been dying to show me?” She smiles softly. 

He nods and does a U-turn, then turns back into the parking lot dropping her off and kissing her cheek. She gets out and he waits for a little until he gets a tap on the window. He rolls it down and smiles. “Got the pies?”

She nods and lifts up two pie boxes. “Sure thing. I’ll hold them.” She goes around to the other side and hops in. “Lookout point?”

“Lookout point.” He says and drives there. He puts the car in park and takes his pie from Peggy and smiles. “Thanks.” He takes a fork and starts eating.

“I see why you like this spot. It’s beautiful.” Peggy smiles and eats some pie.

“Thanks.” He smiles and eats some more before setting it down. “Listen Peg, about what happened back there…”

She shakes her head. “No matter. This week has been difficult. And you needed a release. I don’t mind. Better than you snapping at Samberly.”

He smiles and chuckles. “Yes. Definitely better.” He kisses her cheek and smiles.

She smiles and reaches into her purse for something and Daniel looks at her. “What is it?”

“I was going to give you this when we got home, but I think it’s time I gave it to you now.” She hands him a box tied with blue ribbon and she smiles.

He sets down his empty plate and opens it and pulls out the book “Expecting Motherhood.” He freezes for a few seconds before he pulls her into a loving kiss.

“We’re expecting?” He smiles widely.

“Doctor confirmed it a few days ago.” She smiles.

“This is the best day ever!” He smiles and kisses her again, with the bright lights of Los Angeles shining down on them.


End file.
